Another Day
by Lewis Moore
Summary: The Office (UK). A typical day at Wernham Hogg.


Tim often confused different days with others. At first, he wondered why. Then, it became clear to him. It was because every single day was exactly the same. That's what it was like working at Wernham Hogg. In fact, Tim would go as far to say that his entire time at the company was just one long outstretched day. In short, it was quite boring. It was so boring that Tim found himself thinking really weird thoughts. Like, "How many dead astronauts are there still floating about?"

This was normal, though. Thinking these thoughts was all you had if you worked at Wernham Hogg. Oddly enough, it kept you from going insane.

Well, that wasn't _all_ Tim had. His typical day on the job involved selling paper, thinking, talking to Dawn, and messing with Gareth.

 _Ah yes,_ Tim thought. That reminded him of something. He looked up from his desk towards the reception desk. There she was, Dawn Tinsley, the receptionist. The girl he's been in love with since he started working at the company. He felt happy every time he looked at her. But, he also felt sad at the same time. That was because she was already engaged to Lee, a warehouse worker at the company. But, of course, something told Tim not to give up.

He kept looking up at her whenever she wasn't looking. Tim thought to himself, _God, why does she have to be-_

Tim's train of thought was utterly destroyed by the arrival of Gareth Keenan, his coworker. Gareth approached his desk, which sat right next to Tim's desk.

"Alright?" Gareth greeted, taking off his coat and hanging it on his chair.

"Yeah, mate," Tim said back, "How've you been?"

"Fine," Gareth said, sitting down at his desk, "Just knackered, you know?"

Tim nodded in understanding, going back to his work.

About ten seconds of silence between Tim and Gareth followed.

Gareth then broke the silence, "I….uh…I bet you're wondering why I'm knackered."

Tim was not wondering why. But he decided to appease Gareth anyway, "Why?"

"Went on a date last night," Gareth said, a smug smile across his face.

"Oh, really?" Tim said, pretending to care.

"Yeah," said Gareth, "Took her home with me. Boy, did she keep me up. Hardly got any sleep."

Another ten seconds of silence followed.

Gareth once again broke the silence, "Her sex kept me up, I mean. Not snoring."

"Yeah, I got that," Tim replied.

"Okay," Gareth said, getting back to his work.

Tim had worked with Gareth long enough to know that he was full of bullshit. Every time Tim saw Gareth's face, he knew something stupid was going to spill out of his mouth. He got used to it.

Of course, no day was complete without any comments from David Brent, the regional manager of Wernham Hogg (Slough branch). David sauntered into the office, with his usual presence soaking the room. He looked around the office, with the typical smile on his face.

"Morning, Dawn," David said, giggling.

"Morning, David," Dawn greeted back.

David was still giggling, "Get it?"

"Get what?" asked Dawn.

"Morning and dawn," David said, "I said…..um….your name's Dawn and…you know, morning and….dawn…"

"Oh," Dawn said, faking a chuckle, "Yes, I get it. Good one, David."

"Thanks," David said, adjusting his tie.

"David then walked over to Tim and Gareth. He looked over at Tim, "Tim…Tim…Timothy. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, David," Tim said, "You?"

"Good, good, good," David said. His eyes then trailed over to Gareth, "Ah, Mr. Keenan! How have you been?"

"Been good," said Gareth, "I was just telling Tim about my night out last night."

"Oh, and you haven't thought to tell me first?" David said sarcastically. He giggled a bit, "Tell me on your break, alright?"

"Will do," Gareth said.

"Alright," David said.

He looked at all the people in the office, not saying a word.

"Well, off to the throne room," he said, striding over to his office.

Tim let out a sigh. It was moments like those mixed with utter boredom that summed up what it was like working at Wernham Hogg.

On his break, Tim waltzed over to Dawn at reception. Talking to her was Tim's favorite thing about his job. Well, it was one of the only things he liked about his job.

"How're you doing?" Tim asked, leaning over the reception desk, his head resting on his hand.

"Oh, you know. So so," Dawn answered, taking her eyes off of her computer.

"Yeah," Tim said, "Um…have a good weekend?"

Dawn nodded, "Uh…yeah. Lee and I visited his folks."

"Oh," Tim said, being reminded about Lee, "Good."

The two were silent. Tim wasn't too sure what to say. Then, he found a way out of the silence.

"Say," Tim began, "Gareth's looking pretty busy over there."

Dawn looked over at Gareth, who was working at his desk.

"Yeah, he does look busy," Dawn said, smiling.

She looked back at Tim, "It would be a shame if somebody tried to wind him up."

"Yeah," Tim said, laughing, "I suppose-"

Tim was interrupted by Lee, Dawn's fiancee, who approached the reception desk.

"Hey, babe," he said, leaning over the desk.

"Hi," Dawn said. She sat forward and kissed him.

 _Are you kidding?_ Tim said in his mind. _I'm right here!_

"How are the warehouse blokes?" Dawn asked.

"Goin' good," Lee said, "Hey, uh, do you think you could possibly fetch a ride home?"

"Sorry?" Dawn asked, not sure what he meant.

"Going to the pub with the boys in a bit. We're cleared to leave early," said Lee.

Dawn had a visible look of disappointment in her face, "Y…yeah, okay."

"Don't worry, Lee," Tim said, "I can drive her."

"Okay, problem solved," Lee said.

"Alright," Dawn said, forcing a smile.

Lee nodded, and walked out, "See you later."

"Bye," Dawn said.

"Have fun, mate," Tim said, "Be safe."

No response from Lee.

Dawn sighed in disappointment.

"Oh, come on," Tim said, "Am I that bad a driver?"

Dawn laughed a little "You sure its no trouble?"

"Dawn," Tim said, "If it was a trouble, I wouldn't have offered to drive you home."

"Thanks, Tim," Dawn said, with a smile that stabbed Tim right in the heart (in a good way).

"No problem," Tim said, "Bye for now." He head back to his desk.

He sat down at his desk with not much to o other than think. He thought about Dawn. _How does an asshole boyfriend end up with a girl like Dawn? Not to mention getting engaged?_ _How the hell did she end up with Lee and not me?_ _Are nice guys the ones that lose, while the boring and good looking blokes get the most incredible girls? How does that work?_ All these thoughts raced in Tim's head. His head was starting to hurt. It bothered him that much.

 _Whatever,_ Tim thought, _I'm not giving up._

Yes, this was another day that Tim would soon end up confusing for another. Another day full of all the typical goings on at Wernham Hogg. It was, indeed, just another day at the office.


End file.
